Perfect Human Specimen
by CobaltAC
Summary: Cerberus Operative Miranda Lawson concocts a bold plan to ensure mankind's ascendance into galactic greatness. The only catch: It involves Commander Shepard's bodily fluids. A lot of his bodily fluids.


_For a friend._

 **]|[**

The room was dark, save for the illumination of the orange screens. Miranda Lawson sat, her long legs crossed, her posture flawless. The perfect human woman remained silent as her icy blue eyes scanned the data projected before her.

The image of a male human materialized then, his familiar features dominating the holo-screen. He was handsome, ruggedly so, with a strong jaw, heavy brow, and intense blue eyes much like Miranda's.

Commander John Shepard. The Hero of Elysium. The Red Lion of Torfan. Savior of the Citadel. Reaper Killer.

An accomplished man was the Commander of the Normandy. A celebrated man as well. Miranda would have been jealous if she didn't put mankind's best interests before her own.

The Great Commander Shepard could do everything Cerberus could do, travel across the galaxy, fight for human advancement, wage war on mankind's enemies, and he could do it publically, without clinging to the shadows and working in secret. He received praise for his good work from the highest Alliance officials, wore the medals he earned proudly upon his dress blues.

Miranda and everyone else in Cerberus had to settle for silently watching their work pay off on the news vids.

It pained her to admit it, but Shepard and men like him were the heroes, the shining beacons that humanity needed, not Cerberus. Exemplary individuals who could lead their species into greatness without intrigue and deceit.

…And his sperm count was the highest ever recorded in human history. The most virile man to ever live, quite literally. According to cross-species data collected by salarians, Shepard was comparable to the krogan warlords of old, those who sired entire legions in their long lifespans.

 _He's damned perfect human specimen. And he didn't need to be genetically modified._

Miranda pursed her lips and leaned back into her chair. With a wave of her hand, the screens vanished into thin air. She was left in darkness for but a moment before the lights to her quarters came on. As the Normandy's XO, her room was the second largest on the ship. Enough space to pace and think without rubbing elbows with the regular crew. It was nice enough.

 _But if my plan works, I will soon be spending my nights in the captain's quarters._

The Cerberus Operative rose from her desk, her white cat-suit hugging her curvaceous body, clinging to her like a second skin.

 _It all depends on if Shepard agrees to my terms. Though, if his history with the fairer sex is any indication, he'll be begging me to make the arrangements._

Miranda Lawson left her quarters. The mess hall was empty, save for Gardner. The older man was crouched by an open panel, hard at work at what was most likely a malfunctioning heater unit. He didn't look up from his work.

Miranda started for the elevator. Waiting for her two decks above was the human race's best chance at greatness.

A child fathered by Shepard would be as remarkable as he was, possibly even more so.

A child fathered by Shepard and mothered by Miranda herself would be more than remarkable.

The child would be perfect.

 **]|[**

She found him hunched over his desk, eyes glued to a datapad. There were stacks of them on both sides, quite literally a mountain of work. Even in the dim lighting, Miranda could see how tense Shepard was, the muscles of his back straining as he leaned forward, elbows resting on the cold surface of his desk.

For a time she watched him, silent as the grave as he worked diligently. The vids and the games made being a space marine seem like a roaring adventure across the stars, shooting ugly aliens in the face and bedding beautiful, exotic women. While Commander Shepard did indeed do those things – several times – the vids often left out the in-between, the boring paperwork that had to be done after engaging in combat. They also left out the diplomatic ramifications of sleeping with an alien official's wife.

"I know you're there, Lawson." Shepard rumbled, not bothering to look up from his work.

Miranda blinked. A stupid expression fell upon her face for a brief moment before the woman composed herself.

People didn't normally catch her when she was taking special care not to be noticed.

The woman frowned. She had forgotten about the man's heightened senses. He was an excellent marine before being brought back to life, but now he was… enhanced.

She strode forward into the light, heels clicking with each step, one foot in front of the other, shapely hips swaying just enough to be noticed. She smirked. "I had forgotten that no one can sneak up on you."

Shepard cast her a look, giving her the briefest of once-overs before turning back to the datapads with a grunt.

The smirk dropped off her face.

People didn't normally ignore her either. Not when her body language was actively sending welcoming sexual signals. Soft voice, cocked hips, batted eyelashes. Had she come on too light? Maybe he hadn't noticed…

She moved closer, her movements catlike and sensual, almost fluid. She was right beside him now, her back facing his desk. She slid a pile of datapads away, making enough room for her to rest her perfect rear. Surely the Commander would notice the finest buttocks in the galaxy planting itself not a foot from his face.

This time he looked up at her, casually tossing the pad in his hand to the far corner of his desk. His face read as interested, but his eyes were hard. They always were.

Miranda smiled down at him, flirtatious eyes gazing down from over her shoulder.

"Commander Shepard," She mused, her musical voice carrying a kittenish tone. "Hard at work as always. Just like on Elysium. Just like on Torfan."

Shepard remained expressionless, leaning back into his chair. He crossed his thick arms over his broad, muscled chest, Miranda's eyes flicking down to appreciate the sight.

"You're going to make humanity great, John…" She mused, not bothering to hide the lust that clouded her eyes.

The use of his first name made Shepard blink. He knew that Miranda would only use his first name in very special occasions. The woman's smile grew as she watched him shift in his seat.

"Is that so, Miss Lawson?" He asked, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. His eyes had turned piercing, hungry. He was shameless as he now overtly drank in her perfect figure.

Miranda gave a pleased hum as she pushed off from his desk and took a new seat… right on Shepard's lap. Her perfect rear coming to rest right on top of Shepard's pride. She could feel him, only now starting to harden and yet still larger than any man she had known. His hands moved on instinct, wrapping around her thin waist, pulling her close to him so that she could feel the heat radiating off his hard body.

Back when she had joined Cerberus, she had scoffed at the thought of being the arm candy of some man. But now, as she felt the Commander's strong arms, felt how firm he was, how unyielding…

His breath was hot on her bare neck and it made her shiver. She knew he was smirking, the bastard. The big, strong man was all too happy to have a gorgeous woman giving herself up to him so brazenly.

"Very so, Commander," She purred as his hands wandered, squeezing supple skin through the tight fabric. "More than you can imagine."

He cupped her ass and squeezed. Miranda gave a soft moan at the feel of his thick fingers sinking into her soft flesh. His lips met the skin of her neck, kissing, nipping at sensitive flesh. Miranda's full lips parted in a silent gasp, relishing the sensation of his mouth on her body, his stubble tickling her pale skin.

"Big words coming from the woman who was designed to be the perfect human," He murmured, one hand remaining on her ass while the other reached up to her suit's front zipper. He pulled the tab down, the teeth parting to reveal Miranda's perfection to the cold air of the captain's quarters. His mouth travelled with it, his lips meeting her collarbone as it was exposed, descending lower to the upper slopes of her large breasts. They were held in place by a black lace bra, the farthest from regulation clothing one could get. Her cleavage was vast, awe-inspiring even, enough for a man's eyes to get lost for days. And it all belonged to Shepard.

His hands had found something else to grope.

Miranda's nipple were hard, her sex growing increasingly damp and swollen. The Commander's lips and greedy hands only drove her higher and higher, the woman grinding herself on Shepard's crotch, his sizeable bulge sending mini-shockwaves shooting from her core.

She slipped her arms out of her suit, the top portion flopping down behind her. Naked from the waist up, save for her lacy bra, Miranda Lawson was a sight to behold. Perfectly round globes sat proudly upon her chest, showing not even the slightest hint of sag. Just below was a flat tummy, toned and firm, leading down to the delicious curves that were her hips meeting her waist.

She smiled down at the Commander, pride eating at the back of her mind when she saw the way his eyes praised her, drinking in the sight of bosom, barely concealed by her tiny black lingerie. She leaned down and kissed him, her tongue sliding in to dance with his. He accepted her hungrily, drawing a moan from her mouth and into his as he quickly dominated her.

Miranda pulled away, breathless, her heart pounding hard against her ribcage. With a wild smile and wicked eyes she reached behind her and unclasped her undergarment, letting the black lace fall away. She tossed the tiny thing aside, moving her shoulders forward to squish her tits together, giggling. Shepard's tongue might as well have rolled out onto the floor. Miranda had never felt so wanted, so desired, and loved it at the same time.

"I am perfect, John…" She spoke, her voice low and husky. "But I was created by scientists in a cold, sterile lab. You were born a street urchin who rose to become what you are now. Nothing was ever handed to you. You earned your greatness, your perfection."

Shepard had been too distracted by her magnificent breasts to pay attention to most of that, his face buried in between her mounds, kissing and licking at soft, pale flesh. His mouth found a small, dark brown nipple, lips closing around the hardened bud. He sucked it, tongue lashing out, swirling around it, Miranda sighing happily at the feel of his mouth on her.

 _I'm wasting time,_ Miranda reminded herself. _I need to tell him about my plan. I need to get him to agree to it. If not, then I fixed by infertility for nothing._

She pulled away, his mouth slurping from her tit with a lewd ' _pop!_ '

Miranda gave the Commander a sweet smile as she pulled him up from his seat, her slender hands grasping his large paws. She led him over to the bed, allowing him to yank her into his arms for another deep kiss, letting herself melt into his arms for a short moment as his mouth dominated hers.

Then, with the help of a biotic pulse, she had him sprawled onto his mattress, his clothes ripped to ribbons. His cock, long, thick and mighty, jutted out from his crotch like a pillar of meat. It was a glorious sight, watching the veiny member slap against Shepard's muscled stomach as it was freed from its confines. A foot of human pride is what Miranda saw, the future of the human race packed into the hard, lustful flesh of a man who was once a petty criminal. The head was swollen, throbbing in need of contact with something warm, wet. Miranda's mouth watered.

If Shepard was angry at being tossed around and having his clothing destroyed, he did not show it. His eyes were filled with lust and hunger as he rested his body on his elbows, waiting for the perfect human woman's next move.

It was Miranda's turn to be bare, she knew. Slowly, agonizingly, she peeled the lower portion of her suit away, revealing the enticing curves of her hips and toned legs that went on for miles. All the while, Shepard remained on the bed, perfectly still save for the rising and falling of his chest… and the slight twitching of his needy cock.

When she was bare, Miranda slinked forward, climbing onto the bed on all fours. Her eyes locked onto what she desired most.

She came up until the Commander's pride was staring into her face with its single, crying eye. A thin stream of pre-cum came dribbling out, almost begging Miranda to lick it up. The Cerberus Operative bit her lip, her sex now positively dripping. Her hand moved forward of its own accord, dainty fingers just barely wrapping around hard flesh. She gasped. It was so _hot._

It was a monster, she realized, the unwieldly creature she held in her hand. The monster that was a part of nearly every man. The untamable hunger that could never be satisfied. She began to stroke him, slowly, deliberately, and Shepard grunted, his hands clenched by his sides.

Miranda smiled up at him then, sweet and wicked all at the same time. She leaned forward and licked the head, gathering up the pre-cum that was dribbling out. It tingled on her tongue, delicious. Shepard groaned as if in pain.

She smirked, her plans becoming more and more real with every passing second.

"You _will_ lead humanity to greatness, Commander," The Cerberus operative purred. She tightened her grip on his cock, her slender fingers barely able to wrap all the way around the base of the shaft. He twitched in her hand, the head of his manhood swelling almost painfully. "This right here, John, this thick cock is going to spawn a legion of the best and brightest."

Miranda stared, drinking in the sight of human perfection and damn near a foot of Commander Shepard's cock standing at attention. She knew just how virile he was. Before she had resurrected him the Illusive Man had her keep tabs on the Alliance marine, ordering her to watch Humanity's greatest like a hawk.

So she kept tabs on the man, having her informants tail him all across the galaxy. She had heard the stories, the rumors about the first human SpecTRe. She knew all about his... _enjoyment_ of the company of women. She knew about his dalliances with human actresses and models, about the time he fucked an Alliance Admiral's daughter, some pretty ensign on the Everest, and got his ass reassigned to Torfan. She knew about the time he had a special night with the Asari Consort and two of her handmaidens - the juicier rumor was that they enjoyed him so much they let him have the time for free!

She even knew about the time when he got caught getting sucked off by an Asari Matriarch - _that_ had almost caused a diplomatic incident, she remembered, as the Matriarch had been married to a renowned Turian general.

 _A lusty bastard, but determined nonetheless_ , Miranda thought, remembering that the Commander - not a man to leave things unfinished - had sneaked back onto the Matriarch's private estate to finish what they had started. As it had turned out, the Matriarch was so sorry for her husband's interruption that she let John fuck her in the ass, a little something special to make up for his time spent in a turian brig, however short it was.

"My cock is going to lead humanity to greatness?" Shepard grunted down at her, looking rather nonplussed at the fact he was getting jerked off by a woman who had been nothing but a cold bitch to him not a few weeks ago.

Miranda smiled up at him, eyes glazed over with lust and reverence. "And your big hairy balls. My breeding program will only accept the best of humanity. The most skilled, the most virile. Only the smartest and strongest should pass on their genes. And you, Commander, are certainly strong."

She lowered her head, full lips enveloping the swollen cockhead, wet tongue sliding forward to caress the underside of his shaft. She took in his heavy scent, his distinct _flavor_... Truly a man, Shepard was. Miranda moaned, humming against the thick meat sliding into her mouth. Shepard made a sound, somewhere between a grunt and a growl, running his thick fingers through her dark, flowing hair.

When she felt him push on the back of her head, she knew it was time to go to work.

Miranda began to bob her head.

Sucking and slurping, up and down. It came to her naturally, her mouth and lips working the Commander's hard cock as if she had been doing it for years.

With her hands at his thighs, she could feel him tensing up under her insistent ministrations. Every stroke of her tongue had him twitching in her mouth, drawing him closer and closer to his warm, sticky end.

"Wait," He grunted, gently pulling her off of him by the back of her head. A string of saliva connecting her lips to his glistening cock, Miranda looked at her Commander with bewilderment. Why would he ask her to stop? "Hold on a second. I'm sorry, as much as I enjoy what you're doing down there, I've got to ask: What breeding program?"

Miranda gave him a small smile, one hand slightly batting his member so that the long shaft rocked back and forth.

"Mine," was her coquettish reply.

"What do you mean by 'mine'?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

So adorable when he can't see the obvious right in front of his face…

She licked the frenulum, like she would an ice cream. When he groaned, she answered, "My breeding program."

"I know it's yours, Miranda. You told me just a little bit ago," He said, his frustration pointedly growing. He frowned down at her. "I meant: why do you have a breeding program? And why are my balls going to lead humanity to greatness?"

Miranda pursed her lips, slender fingers finding their way around the base of Shepard's manhood. Slowly, deliberately, she stroked him, up and down, up and down, her full lips just barely not touching him. He ached in her hand.

Then she spoke, "I have a breeding program because I just recently discovered that you, Commander, have the highest sperm count in human history. As a high-ranking Cerberus Operative, I have mankind's best interests in mind and I believe it is in our best interest that you sire as many children as possible with as many suitable mates as possible. Now, if you will excuse me, Commander. I'm trying to choke on your cock."

She planted a soft kiss on the swollen head, predatory eyes locking with his. Shepard regarded her with a thoughtful expression (or as thoughtful as he could look when a beautiful woman was playing with his genitals).

"Well… alright," He strained to say, his breaths growing heavier as she quickened the pace of her strokes, her soft hand working his shaft almost as well as her mouth and tongue did. "But I want you to promise me that when you're done with that, you will explain to me, in detail, what exactly you plan on doing with this breeding program."

Her strokes slowed to a halt, her hand stopping at the base, gripping tight enough to hold the entire, unwieldy cock steady. With dark hair cascading down, framing her beautiful, pale face, she gave the man a wicked smile, the glint in her icy blue eyes making him clench up.

"I promise, Commander…" She began, purring as she tapped the swollen tip against her lips, tongue dancing out to flick the pre-cum dribbling slit. "I promise that once I get every inch of your big fucking cock down my whore throat and I swallow every drop of your hot, tasty, potent cum, I will explain to you every detail of my breeding program."

Shepard blinked. Then he blinked again.

"Okay then," He managed to say, releasing a breath he did not know he was holding. "Sounds good."

With a giggle, Miranda Lawson went to work.

She was an artist. She knew there was no other word to describe her.

Nothing held back, with no inhibitions to restrict her, she worked Shepard's cock like she was born to it. His manhood was the canvas, her tongue was the brush. No spot on him was left uncovered. She took him deep, so deep she thought she would suffocate, and then she took him deeper. She would show the Commander just how perfect she was, and how goddess treated her god.

When she finally came up for breath, his cock standing at full mast with a thick coating of her spit, she dived back down, heading lower to his magnificent balls. They deserved attention too, she firmly believed, for they held the future of the human race. Countless perfect children waiting to be born. She took one testicle into her mouth, sucking, slurping, and massaging it with her tongue. The other one followed soon after, Miranda moaning happily as she rolled them around her tongue, soaking them in warm saliva. Beneath her, Shepard was spewing vile language, hands grasping at her head, fingers running through her black mane.

She released his balls with a wet slurp, rising to return her attention to the main gun, now fully loaded. She took him easier that time, inch after inch after inch sliding into her gullet with ease, lips caressing the shaft as she descended down, down, down, further than she had ever gone. He was a monster, disgustingly long, obscenely thick, veins protruding from his hard flesh along the shaft... _So deliciously perfect._

She choked on him, almost his entire length stuffed in her mouth, filling her throat. Shepard grunted, hips thrusting up into her face like a wild animal trying to rut. Her body attempted to swallow him, the muscles of her throat working his cock, tightening around him. He cursed, the wet sounds of her gags and chokes almost sending him over the edge.

She had him. She knew she had him. Miranda would have smiled then. Instead she gave a pleasant hum against the man who filled her slut mouth.

 _Just a little bit more..._

Mustering up the rest of her willpower, Miranda pressed onward, slowing descending down, down, choking on delicious cock.

Her nose tapped waist. She had taken every inch. Just as she said she would.

"Holy _shit!_ "

Her moment of victory was topped only by Shepard reaching his own. Starving for precious air, Miranda found she desired the contents of her Commander's balls even more. He twitched in her mouth, his testicles tightening against her chin. She could feel him throb against her tongue, in her throat. She moaned happily as she awaited her reward.

It came as a flood. A deluge of hot, sticky, salty cum. It shot out in thick hot streams, directly down her throat. He filled her belly with his seed, spurt after spurt after spurt hitting her like bolt of lightning. The warmth pooled inside her stomach, blossoming to the rest of her body. She needed to taste him.

Pulling back, slurping as the cock receded from the tight confines of her throat, she allowed the head to remain enveloped between her lips, Shepard shooting ropes of cum onto her waiting tongue. The taste alone almost made her spend right then and there, hot and salty and so delectable, just as she thought it would be. She was dripping wet as she took her fill, her cunt aching for its own taste of Shepard's cum.

When she pulled away for food, letting his manhood slip from her mouth, she believed he had been finished. It was when he continued to fire off, splattering her pale face and large tits with hot seed, did Miranda realize just how potent the Commander was. She knew that his balls held plenty, but it was now obvious she couldn't comprehend just how much "plenty" was.

Shepard was breathing hard, sweat glistening on his hard body. His cock remained stiff, standing at attention between his toned legs. Resting on his elbows, he looked down at her, silently appreciating the sight of the perfect human woman on her knees before him, mouth and belly full of his cum, and her pretty face marked with his seed.

Miranda, breathless as well, reached up and swiped some off her chin, sucking the thick substance off of her fingers. It was still warm.

"I love your cock, John." She sighed, resting her chin on his thigh.

"I love your mouth, Miri." He answered, allowing himself to fall back onto the mattress. " _Fuck…_ "

 **]|[**

For a while, they rested, regaining their strength so they could rut like animals again.

Miranda had cleaned herself of John's cum, not wanting to waste a single drop. It was something else, in John's opinion, to witness a woman devour a man's sperm with such urgency. It was almost as if she revered it, worshipped his cum as well as his cock.

Now, they sat on the bed, still naked as the day they were born, facing each other as Miranda explained her plan to him.

The whole thing sounded ludicrous. Absolutely ridiculous on every level. But John had to admit, the thought of being surrounded by a harem of beautiful women that were willing to service every single one of his sexual needs _and_ carry his children… It was a tempting offer, no matter how far-fetched it seemed.

"Okay, okay, let's take a moment here," John said, holding up a hand to silence Miri. The perfect human woman simply smiled, obediently falling quiet. "Just so we are absolutely clear: This plan involves crewing the Normandy with women. Only women."

"Correct," Miranda said, practically singing. For a woman who just got viciously face-fucked, she was positively _glowing_.

 _Maybe my sperm is special after all. Fucking covered her face with it. Now look at her. She's practically an angel!_

"And you want me to – these are your words, Miranda, not mine – you want me to use every one of their fuck-holes and breed them until all of them are pregnant with my offspring."

"Yes."

Shepard kept a straight face, feeling that there should be a medal for keeping it cool when a woman says stuff like this and meaning _every word of it_.

"Uh huh," John stroked the stubble of his chin. "And what's this about me having the largest sperm count in history? I'd like to know more about that."

Miranda crawled closer, settling down right next to him. Her eyes never leaving his, she reached down and cupped his balls, fingers gently massaging him.

"You are incredibly potent, Commander. If you fuck a woman in her cunt, she's going to get pregnant, no question about it," She explained, the wild look returning to her eyes.

John, however, was not fully convinced.

"I just don't see how having a shit-ton of sperm cells – a shit-ton more than usual, I mean – I don't see how that makes me as virile and as potent as you say I am," John grimaced as he attempted to hold off a groan as Miranda's hands moved up to his cock. "And another thing; how come this didn't come up when you were bringing me back to life? Seems like an important thing to talk about. You know, with me suddenly having magical balls and all. I mean, people just don't suffocate in a vacuum then get burnt to a crisp in atmospheric re-entry and come back with an extra helping of jizz in their balls. And you said that you didn't tamper with my body like that when I was a pile of meat. Were you lying to me, Miranda?"

The Cerberus Operative was clearly disinterested in his questions.

"Semantics," She told him. The woman pounced, straddling her prized specimen. John would have fought back, totally, but Miranda was gorgeous, naked, and very clearly wet as John discovered when she slid her dripping, pink cunt along his shaft. "Enough with this small talk, John. Take that delicious cock of yours and fuck my perfect cunt! Sire an heir in my fertile womb, Commander! Our child will be beyond perfect! It will lead humanity into greatness, just as you have!"

John decided that it would be much easier to deal with the situation with her out of commission. However, since he had been raised with an old-fashioned sense of honor thanks to the Reds, he felt it would be beneath him to strike a woman. Despite what he personally thought of Miranda's plans, he needed to fuck her brains out.

"Well, can't argue with that logic," He relented.

She mounted him then, and John had the special privilege of watching Miranda sink down onto his manhood, attempting to take all of him inside her. The lips of her pink cunt enveloped him, caressing his shaft as she lowered herself down, down, down. It was a heavenly feeling, only rivaled by John's night with the asari consort.

 _"Oh, God!"_ She squealed, feeling him enter her for the first time. _"This is where your cock belongs, John! Inside me!"_

 _When the hell did Ice Queen Lawson go fucking cuckoo for cock? Am I dreaming? Is this a hallucination? Am I dead again? None of what happened in the past few hours has made a single lick of sense._

 _You know what? Fuck it. It's sex. Filthy, raunchy sex._

 _I might as well enjoy it._

 _She was wet and warm and tight. A lesser man would have hardly been able to handle it. John simply allowed himself to enjoy it, the perfect human woman riding his cock like it was her job._

Her pace started slow, the Operative taking her time with what was most likely the largest and thickest dick she ever took. Up and down, back and forth, she rode him, his cock sliding in deep. She felt him fill her, stretch her, fuck her in such a thorough way just by being there. In turn, he felt her. He felt how wet and tight she was, how warm, how her inner walls clenched around him, caressing him, massaging him, like hot, wet silk.

"You're going to fill me with your seed, John. You're going to give me a boy, a strong boy just like you. He'll be magnificent, the leader humanity needs!" Miranda kissed him, her breasts flattened against his chest, impossibly soft and supple. "What do you think of _that_ , Commander?"

"I think you might have spent a bit too much time reading things on the extranet, but whatever. You want a fucking kid, I'll give you a fucking kid. Turn around, Lawson. Ride me cowgirl style."

As expected, Miranda Lawson obeyed.

She rose, sighing sadly as John slid out of her, leaving her feeling empty. She shifted on the bed, throwing one leg back over him to straddle him again, this time with her back to him.

John smiled at the new view. His cock pressed flush to Miranda Lawson's legendary ass. With a heated look cast back at him over her shoulder, she began to grind on him, stroking his thick member with her ass-cheeks. Holding himself steady with one hand, he pushed his cock between the two fleshy mounds. It was one thing to get a titty fuck, it another thing entirely to get an ass fuck with the most perfect derriere in the galaxy.

She continued to grind on him, stroking him up and down. He could feel her wet cunt dripping her arousal down onto his balls.

"You're going to fuck me," She said, almost a command. She rose up, hovering her sopping wet pussy over his swollen head. He held himself steady, the ram ready to breach.

"I'm going to fuck you," He affirmed, smirking. His other hand shot forward and gave her ass a sharp slap. The cheeks jiggled from the impact, a truly hypnotic sight. Miranda squeaked at the sting she felt, then moaned as she dropped down onto him, John filling her back up with one quick movement.

"Oooh, _fuck!_ " She sank down onto him, his cock sliding deeper than before. She relished how big he felt, how it seemed like she was going to split in two. He relished how tight she felt, how it seemed that her cunt was going to swallow all of his cock and never let it go. It felt like it was _sucking him in!_

Her pace quickened. Up and down, up and down, back and forth, back and forth. He was the horse, the stallion, she was the rider, the one being carried away fast by the strong beast beneath her. She rose up and slammed herself back down on his cock, the wet sound of sweaty skin slapping against sweaty skin filling the musky air of the captain's quarters.

They were fucking. Rutting like wild animals as they both wanted to. The quick, hard strokes were becoming too much for John, the sensation of her tight, wet cunt gripping him like a goddamn vise bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Teeth bared, his hands gripped her wide hips, fingers digging deep into her soft flesh. The sight of her ass slapping against his waist, jiggling, jiggling, jiggling!

The sounds she made, wild, wanton, and whorish. Screaming his name, how perfect he was, how much he filled her. Those were nice, certainly.

 _"Fuck me!"_ She shrieked, rolling her hips against his, destroying her own cunt with his massive cock. _"Yes! YES! DON'T YOU FUCKING STOP YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"_

With a wild howl, Miranda came. Her whole body going stiff, her inner muscles growing tense, wrapping tight around John. She drenched him, her cunt drowning his cock in her juices, suffocating it in its warm, tight depths.

It was enough to send John over the edge as well. With a simple grunt, John gave one upward thrust, his balls tightening, cock twitching as he sent another heavy load shooting up into Miranda's hot core. An eruption of equal scale to the one inside her throat, spurt after spurt sending a torrent of scalding cum directly into the woman's womb.

Miranda whimpered above him, shuddering as she felt his seed strike her very core.

 _"Oh,"_ She moaned, her voice low and satisfied.

With a single hand resting on her ass, John's whole body went slack.

 _God. Damn._

 _So, just to sum things up: XO Lawson wants me to captain a Normandy that is crewed entirely by gorgeous women and she wants me to get each and every one of them pregnant._

 _She wants me to do this because my sperm is virile and potent and I'm supposedly one of the greatest humans to ever live._

 _She also believes that my children will be just as skilled and awesome as I am and therefore make humanity great._

 _Makes sense._

 _Although, all the sex on a silver platter doesn't really seem that bad. If I get to wake up with in a bed full of Miranda Lawsons every day, I don't see a downside._

The noise that accompanied him as he pulled himself from Miranda's used cunt was lewd, wet, disgusting and turned him on like nothing else.

 _I don't see how this can get any better._

Miranda sighed as his cock left her, her hand going to her abused mound in a vain attempt to keep a single drop of him from spilling out. " _Noooo,_ " She moaned sadly. "It's _mine_. It belongs _inside me_."

Shepard flopped down on the bed beside her, thoroughly exhausted.

For a moment he simply rested, eyes fluttering shut as he simply listened to the woman beside him moan as the helping of hot cum he left inside her sloshed around, some of it leaking out.

He should have known it wasn't enough for her. Miranda Lawson, after all, settled for nothing but the best.

"John..." He heard her whisper, her hand splayed against his chest. He opened his eyes to find her staring at him. Even with her hair a mess and wild, nymph eyes, she was absolutely gorgeous. She bit her lip, her eyes glistening as they locked with his. "I certainly hope you're not tired."

 _Huh. Guess I was wrong._

If he had still be the young thug he was back on Earth, John might have cum right then and there. Hell, he might have fainted, even. But he was not that young boy anymore. He was the fucking Reaper Killer. So when those magical words came singing out of Miranda's perfect cock-sucking lips, he simply grinned and throbbed in her hand.

"Not in the slightest, Miss Lawson." He answered, reaching around grab a handful of perfect Cerberus Cheerleader buttocks. It was a damned wonder how a woman could be so physical and yet have an ass so soft and round. "In fact, I think I'm going to fuck you in the ass."

The Operative gave a mock gasp. "Commander! I had no idea you were such a filthy dog!"

John snorted.

"I'm not some dinky sex toy. This right here is the real deal and I don't have any lube in here."

She kissed him, catching his lower lip in her teeth, biting down just enough to make him groan. She pulled away, her eyes wide and wild, giggling like a sex-crazed nympho. Miranda stroked him then, pumping him as if she wanted him to spill right there.

"The real deal is exactly what I want, John. I want this _big fucking cock_ shoved _all the way_ ** _up_** _my tight ass!_ And no, I don't want to use lube. I want you _raw,_ Commander."

The Reaper Killer blinked. Then he blinked again.

 _This woman is truly perfect._

"How about..." His breath caught in his throat when her grip on him tightened. He grunted as she nibbled on his ear. "How about you suck my cock for a bit? Get it nice and wet for me, huh?"

 _It's not lube, but it will have to do._

Miranda hummed happily against him, giggling as she lowered herself down until his manhood was level with her face. Looking up at him while his cock was resting on her face gave Shepard quite the picture of his XO... One that he would mentally save.

She took him into her mouth.

"Fucking..."

 **]|[**

"...Hell!"

Shepard had always thought himself an experienced man, both in combat and in the bedroom. A good many women had warmed his bed throughout the years, from horny pole dancers to the elegant aristocrats from Thessia. It was a point of pride for the human marine that he had received praise for damn near every single one of them, wild beauties who knew how to work a man over.

But Miranda Lawson was something else entirely. Her father had spent a fortune to make her genetically perfect, or so the Commander had heard. _It was money well spent_ , Shepard realized as he felt the tight warmth of her astonishing ass envelope his cock completely. Miranda had taken him all, every inch of thick shaft sank between her gloriously round ass-cheeks. It was pure bliss, being inside a beautiful woman in the most intimate of places. Beneath him, Miranda shuddered as he rolled his hips against hers, her fingers clutching at the bed sheets.

She cast him a heated look over her shoulder, biting her lower lip.

"You like my ass, Commander?" She squeaked, gasping as he began to slowly thrust in and out. The lube had allowed for movement, but not much.

"I love your ass," He grunted back, fingers sinking into the soft curves of her shapely hips, holding her down as he started to pound ass.

"Then... what are you waiting f-for?" He quickened his pace, making her breath catch in her throat. "I'm yours Shepard, ruin me. Fucking _violate_ my ass."

John grew wild, his big cock sliding out of her tight hole until only the swollen head remained inside. Then, he slammed home, all the way to the base, nearly a foot of thick meat ramming deep into Miranda's tight, perfect rear. She shrieked, her posterior slapping hypnotically against him with every thrust.

Shepard was on another world, somewhere dark and primitive, relishing his sexual conquest of the beautiful woman below him. The woman belonged to him and no one else and he had to make sure that she knew that, too. He pounded her, hard and fast, heavy balls slapping against her soaking cunt as he rammed her tight hole with such ferocity that she squealed with every thrust, his cock striking deep every single plunge. He reached forward and pushed her head down into the bed, fingers raking through her locks of raven hair. She was powerless to stop him now, unable to do anything but let her ass get taken so thoroughly. Shepard was literally fucking her brains out.

But still, Miranda found the strength to egg him on, to encourage him to go faster and harder.

"This perfect fucking ass belongs to you, Shepard! I want you to pound me full of your hot cum! Fucking _destroy_ my ass, John!"

How could a gentleman do anything other than oblige?

So he pounded her. Hard and fast like a machine, relentless and unforgiving. A foot of hard cock pumping between Miranda's round, pale cheeks at a violent pace, making her jiggle against him with every thrust.

Above all, Miranda was loud, shrieking and squealing as her rear hole was plundered so thoroughly, stretched and filled so completely that no other man, human or alien, would ever be able to please her.

" _My ass!"_ She cried, raising her hindquarters into John's savage assault. _Slap! Slap! Slap!_ Not once did the Commander let up. _"You've fucking filled my perfect ass. You're going to tear me apart!"_

John snarled, bringing an open palm down hard on a pale cheek. The smack was loud, almost as loud as the woman's screams. It was pure music, the best sounds in the whole galaxy.

She was beyond perfect, her hole tight and warm around his cock. It almost felt like it was massaging him of its own accord, squeezing out his cum to satiate its hunger.

 _Mother of…_

He fucked her long and hard and fast, sweat dripping from his brow, until she shuddered under him, letting loose a low, throaty moan as she came once again, her whole body reduced to a mess of spasms, her rectum gripping his cock like a vise.

He followed soon after, his third load of the night. Hot, potent seed flooded Miranda Lawson's perfect ass, filling her until it spilled past his cock.

" _Om my god!"_ She gasped, pressing her head against the mattress, hands clutching at the sheets. _"So good!"_

John gave her ass another slap, harder this time, making her moan at the sting. He pulled out, his leave accompanied by a wet, sloppy noise that stirred something within him.

 _I fucking destroyed this ass._

But neither of them were done. Reaching behind her, Miranda slid a couple fingers into her used asshole, gathering the warm cum her man left there in abundance. With a quiet moan, she scooped some out and sucked the fingers into her mouth, humming at the flavor.

John, meanwhile, wanted to remember her exactly like this. He took his manhood and slapped the cum-and-spit glazed member against Miranda's face, painting it white. She reveled in the degradation, eyes fogged over with lust and adoration, lips spread wide in an open-mouthed smile.

 _Maybe she's right._

 _Maybe I am the perfect human specimen…_

 **]|[**

 _UPDATE: Made some small edits near the end of the story as well as added a couple hundred words at the request of the friend mentioned at the beginning._

 _Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed what will likely be the first of many chapters in Miranda and Shepard's quest to bring humanity to greatness (with Shepard's sperm)._

 _Another reminder that I am accepting commissions. You can PM me for details._

 _Also, I have a . See my profile for info more on that._

 _Stay Awesome!_


End file.
